Rain
by Violet x3
Summary: Every drop of rain was like a drop of reality, and for every minute they allowed the rain to soak them, the more things made sense. Hiatus. RavenxRobin.


Disclaimer – I don't own the Teen Titans or anything related to them. ...ah. I've got nothing snappy to add at the end.

So, I was reading this one day and I thought. Holy Christian Bale, why did this get reviews? Its bloody terrible. So I decided to edit this chapter before updating. ( Which will be soon)

this may not end a Rob Rae fiction, but it's going to focus around them and if that bothers you.. don't read it. It's really not that hard. I don't go around telling you you're a failure at life because you don't like my pairings. Do me a favor. Do yourself a favor. Save you breath. Finger strength... whatever. Just save it.

If you like it .. tell me . Think it needs work... tell me. Don't like the plot or the characters ? Not my problem.  
Point in message : Reviews motivate me.

* * *

**Rain  
oOo  
The Prologue**

**

* * *

**

It was a Sunday afternoon and because life wasn't a comic book there were days in the tower where the Titans had no pressing cases to attend to. Cyborg and Beast Boy played their latest Video game while jeering at each other. Starfire floated around the kitchen stirring up her pudding of the day, while singing lyrics to a song that only she knew. Robin went over case files in the corner while listening to rock in his headphones. and lastly Raven. She sat in the corner of the room, her book of choice lie forgotten on the floor as she watched the rain hit the windows of the tower. A tranquil sound none of the titans minded but it actually appealed to Raven.

Sunny days were too bright, bright in a way that made It seem almost pure. Pure was the last word Raven would use to describe anything about her life in this city. But the rain was calming. slightly depressing to some but that was the story of their lives. Sure they had some wins,but most of the time, It was **_tragedy _**after **_tragedy _**.

Raven slowly tread her way over to the kitchen where Starfire had long since forgotten her pudding in search of Robin. She knew the bouncy alien was hopelessly devoted to him and she knew he had **_some_** feelings for her as well. Not being a particularly jealous person she sometimes wondered why it bothered her so much. The truth was , she knew exactly why it bothered her. While Raven may be honest to the point of blatancy with her companions , she lied like a con artist when it came to herself.

Was it because he didn't love her ? Or was it because she was never loved ? Those were just two of the insecure questions she had playing over in her mind whenever he crossed her path. She pulled out box of chamomile tea from her cupboard and removed her kettle from the flame while turning off the stove then,poured water into a mug. Raven sat completely still, unaware her emotionless facade was slowly fading to show an expression of sorrow and sadness. Being the detective Robin was, he noticed this sudden change of countenance and pulled up a stool across from her at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

" What's wrong Raven ? " Robin asked gently as he helped himself to the pretzels in a small bowl on the ceramic counter top. The gesture was touching and she knew he only meant to help but his presence was doing nothing for her right now. Raven tapped her finger nails on the sides of her mug and let out a sigh.

" Everything is as it should be " she said simply. A vague and curt answer, not said to offend Robin, simply to make sure he caught the hint. Whatever was wrong, it was nothing she wanted to discuss.

" You know what I meant, Raven " Robin replied, the edge in his voice rising in a warning tone. "I mean whats wrong with you? " he continued. Raven fought the urge to let out a frustrated groan. How many times would they play this game before he finally learned.

It made her angry. _" whats wrong with me ?" _Raven couldn't understand how he could just stand there and act as if he knew nothing at all.

" I'm fine " she answered in an even tone almost daring him to push the issue. Resisting all urges to break his face on her mug. But of course he ignored it. Robin followed her gaze towards the windows before looking back at her. ' why is she so adamant on keeping to herself.?' Robin thought. He wasn't exactly an open person either but he knew how to let people in a little.

"Raven" He began in a soft whisper ," aren't we still** best friends ?**" His words were like **poison** and he didn't even know. " you can tell me whats wrong." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want him to touch her. She just wanted for him to leave and take the feelings he invoked inside her with him.

There were too many issues. There were too many technicalities. It was all too complicating. Complicating and disappointing.

Raven softly removed his green gloved hand away with her cold pale fingers. She backed away slowly with a tired look in her eyes and shook her head. " I can't." Her tone was flat and even , not letting a trace of the helplessness she felt escape. Robin reached out for her one more only to himself alone in the hall as she disappeared in a flash of light.

Raven let down her hood and allowed the water to soak her long lavender locks until they became wavy from the contact. **_Another _**nightmare had caused her once short lilac wisps of hair to tumble down to her shoulder blades in soft silky waves. The water drops causing a cleansing feeling to her mind, but it wasn't enough. Letting her cloak fall to the ground she allowed the rain to soak her completely. A cathartic ritual that did its job during the action but when she left the empty rooftop, she felt just as empty as she did when she came.

Robin watched from the roof hatch as she spread her arms and tilted her head back with a content smile. A smile he had only seen very few times before. Why anyone would be happy in rain , he wondered. He watched as her chest heaved as she breathed in and out deeply as if the rain made it easier to breathe.

Watching her face for any emotion other than the one of pure content on her face, he soon discovered why she came to this place for solitude . Robin watched as silver shimmery droplets fell down her face. What a better place to hide your tears then under guise of rain ? To the skies above her and the rock beneath her these clear drops were but a drop among **many**.

" _Don't cry" Robin whispered. Or so he thought._

Raven suddenly whipped her head around and her eyes met Robins mask. Her hair heavy and dark with water, matted against her face. Stark against her pale complexion and her eyes bright with anger and shock at his audacity to follow her here.

"I thought I was alone." she spoke loud above the rain. A simple phrase that held much more depth then she let on. Robin almost felt sorry for her. Her tough act would be the end of her and there wouldn't be anything he could do about it. Not anymore.

"You're never alone." he told her removing his cape as well as it grew heavy around his neck.

Raven shook her head and replied. " thats not what I meant Robin " He moved closer and softly replied.

" **_wasn't_** it ? "

The two birds stood there silently. The only sound to be heard was the sound of water droplets hitting the cement flooring of the roof. Raven moved her hands to put her hood back up before she found a green gloved hand around her wrist.

"Don't." he told her in a normal tone , that sounded like a whisper in her ears. He knew the hood. A defense mechanism she picked up in the tower. They both looked at each other, Her look was confused as his was hopeful .

"You should get back inside." _' To Starfire ' _She wanted to add. Raven turned to leave only to find his hold on her wrist had not ceased .She struggled to break free only fueling his will to keep her there. He pulled her to his chest with one arm and brushed away her hair from her face.

" what if I don't **_want_** to ? " his tone getting softer. Raven felt his warm breath on her face and sighed. a frustrated sigh.

" Oh yeah ?" She countered. Raven placed both of her shivering hands on either side of his face and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his lips. Robin leaned into the kiss , placing his hands gently to back of her head to deepen the kiss when he felt her fingers twiddle with the ties to his his mask and pulled away from her with a shocked look on his face. She looked back at him with the disappointment she had anticipated the minute she felt his presence on the roof.

She had proved her point. She would not bear her heart and soul to a man who couldn't find enough courage to remove the material that kept his eyes from her view. Something as trivial as an eye color. Something that never mattered to her before and never would. It was the message that showing her would be.

" you don't know what you want Robin." She pulled up her hood. " and by the time you do, I won't be here anymore." And with that said, Raven left Robin to ponder on what she had said. Maybe the rain would do him some good too.

Yeah that was supposed to be a one shot . I'm updating so if you care. See you on the other side of this fiction.

Please leave reviews.


End file.
